Aircraft such as the Boeing 777 have cockpits with instrument panels holding controls in efficient spacing arrangements effectively utilizing the space. It is difficult to removably or rotateably mount a portable electronic display, such as a tablet, an IPad, an electronic flight bag device, or a hand-held computer, in the instrument panel without interfering with the pilot's view-lines of the controls of the instrument panel. Other non-aircraft structures utilizing efficient spacing may also have this same issue.
An apparatus and method is needed to resolve one or more issues of one or more of the existing apparatus and methods for removably mounting a portable electronic display to a structure.